Compass
by Supaku
Summary: Six months after N leaves, Touko's friends finally decided they had enough of her mopping around. So they set her out on a journey to Kanto. What awaits Touko in Kanto? NxTouko. Rated T for suggestive themes, language, etc.
1. My birthday came early this year

Hello. This is my first Pokemon fic ever. I hope you enjoy it. I just finished playing Pokemon White a few days ago, so this story is based on my characters Pokemon which are Zekrom, Oshawott, Emolga, Vanillite, Cinncino, and Lilligant.

Also, if there are any spelling mistakes, kindly point them out to me and I will fix them. I have a broken wrist right now and typing is very hard.

Oh. And the girl Noa is Lyra from Pokemon HGSS. I changed her name because Lyra doesn't fit her well and neither does Kotone. Noa fits her much better in my opinion.

Lastly, Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

* * *

><p><strong>My Birthday came early this year<strong>

The slight breeze that blew through the gaping hole in the wall was making me freeze. Curses to myself for not wearing more clothing. I shivered as I desperately tried to warm myself up to no avail. Oshawott nuzzled against my leg. It was a long battle against Team Plasma and it was finally over. I watched silently as Ghetsis, the mastermind behind everything, was dragged away by my best friend, Cheren, and the Champion, Alder. N, the 'king' of Team Plasma, stood silently a few feet away from me. He had learned the darkest secret Ghetsis kept from him, that N was used to help him control the world.

I wanted to comfort N. I want to give him a hug and tell him everything will be alright, but I felt like it was not my place. I stood in silence watching Oshawott tremble in the cold. I picked him up and cuddled him in my arms till he felt a little warmer. I never noticed N had walked over to me. He stared at Oshawott who was beginning to doze off in my arms.

"I always thought people were cruel to Pokémon. Every Pokémon I had ever known was hurt by humans. But everything changed the day I met you. Your Pokémon wanted to be near you. They liked you and wanted to stay with you. It confused me. Throughout your journey, I watched you, examined you. I tried to figure out why your Pokémon wanted to be with you." N grabbed my hand gently, trying carefully not to wake the sleeping Pokémon in my arms, and lead me to where the hole in the wall was. The breeze made me shiver and I shielded Oshawott as best as I could.

"Touko. I know now why your Pokémon wants to be with you. You have a true heart, something I lack." I open my mouth to blurt out a response, but he cut me off.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to find myself, what I was meant to do. Touko, one day we will see each other again. Until then, follow your heart." He stepped closer to me. For a split second I thought he was about to kiss me. I stared up at his green eyes and blushed slightly. He pulled me into a small hug and patted the sleeping Oshawott gently on the head. I saw him throw the Poke Ball that contained Reshiram over the edge. It burst open and the white dragon of fire was released. It hovered closely to the edge so N could climb aboard. I stepped to the edge and watched N fly off into the distance.

I watched as the white dragon flew further and further away till there was nothing in the night sky but stars. I stood there with Oshawott in my arms crying. Tears rolled down my cheeks as he disappeared into the night sky.

xoxo

I woke with a startle. My alarm clock was going off and it was rather annoying. I slammed my fist down to shut the stupid machine up and glanced at the clock. Nine o'clock in the morning. Fantastic. I rolled over on my side only to have wet material rub against my face. I did have that dream again. The one that always makes me cry. The one where he left me. I rubbed my face and sat up. My hair felt tangled and my sheets were twisted around my legs. Oshawott slept soundly in his bed while my mothers' Lillipup, Butter, was scratching at the door to be let inside my room. I detangled myself from the sheets and let Butter in. She ran straight for Oshawott and nudged him awake with her nose. Oshawott stirred and sat up. The two then ran out of the room and probably downstairs where I could smell mother's cooking waft upstairs. I quickly changed into some shorts and a bright green t-shirt before darting downstairs.

Mother's cooking was the best, truly mother-made. I sat down at the bar instead of the table like usual. My mother was cooking my favorite, blueberry pancakes with blueberry topping.

"You're up late Touko." She said as she poured me a glass of milk and set it beside my plate. I shoved a bite full in my mouth.

"I was really tired I guess. Sleeping in won't kill you." I muttered as I shoved more food into my mouth. My mom laughed as she served Oshawott and Butter their breakfast. The two ate greedily like usual and begged for more when every last scrap was gone. I smiled at the two and finished my breakfast.

"So what's on the agenda today mom?" I asked.

"I have to go into town to run some errands. You can come with me, but I know you won't. I'll be home late so lunch is on you." She said turning off the stove and walking to the front door. I turned on my seat and faced her.

"Do you want to take one of the Pokémon with you?" I asked. Even though trainers knew not to challenge unregistered people, there were still wild Pokémon on Route 1. My mother shook her head. "I'll be fine Touko. Be sure to let Butter out." She called as she opened the front door and stepped out into the morning air.

I sat on my chair for a bit before deciding to wash my dishes and get ready for another boring day. I took a quick shower, got redressed, and wandered to the back door to the Pokémon out. The only one that was never released was Zekrom. I would walk to the edge of town and release him later. I watched as Emolga soar from tree to tree teasing Cinccino and Lilligant. Oshawott, who had taken a shine to Butter, played tag with her and Vanillite. I watched for a bit before returning inside to watch some TV.

I flipped nonchalantly through the channels finding nothing good to watch. I finally settled on this talk show that was interviewing a trainer from the Johto region. I must admit I was interested in traveling to the other regions, but the only way to get there was on an airplane and those tickets do not come cheap. I watched as the bright blue eye girl talked about her adventure when she was thirteen years old.

"_So Noa, you started your Pokémon journey when you were just thirteen years old. That must have been really scary._"

"_Not at all! I was thrilled to receive my Pokémon from Professor Elm. To be honest, it just started out as an errand for the Professor, but when I reached my destination Professor Oak greeted me at the door and gave me my PokeDex. It was then that I decided to travel."_

"_It is said here that you fought and disbanded Team Rocket all by yourself."_

"_Not true! I had help from my good friend Ethan. The two of us fought side by side during the Radio Tower take over."_

"This is getting boring…" I muttered. I turned off the TV and sat in a silent house. Silence. Something that usually bugged me was pleasant. I laid down on the couch and enjoyed the peace. I was beginning to doze off when there was a small tap at my front door. Frustrated, I opened the door and stood before me were my three best friends.

Touya, who I have known since the day I was born, stood in lead. He had started his Pokémon adventure just a few months before myself. He had always been like an older brother to me and will forever remain that way. But I couldn't say so much to the person standing behind him. Cheren, whom I have known since the third grade when he moved from the city to our quiet little town. He has always had a crush on me and never failed to tell me every day what I meant to him. Got rather annoying after the second day, but he still remains a good friend and that's all that will remain between us.

And the last person was my greatest gal pal, Belle. She moved to this quiet town in the first grade and we bonded immediately. She has always been the clumsy one stumbling all over the place. I looked after her like a little sister even though she is three months older than I am.

They all stood on my front porch in the brisk fall air. "This is a surprise. If I knew you guys were coming over I would have at least cleaned the house a bit." I muttered realizing I have been lazing around the house all day. Touya laughed and stepped inside. He never needed to be invited in. My home was his hom and his home was mine. Cheren and Belle followed in afterward and took a seat in the living room. Cheren immediately turned the TV on where the interview with the Johto trainer was still going on.

"_What are your plans now that you have reached the age of 20? Many trainers work towards being a Gym Leader._"

"_Being a Gym leader would be great, but there are still many adventures out there for me. One day I would like to be a Gym Leader, maybe even going on to be an Elite Four. But for now, I'll continue to travel and discover all the Pokemon out there._"

"She is so awesome._" _Cheren mumbled as he watched the boring show intently. Touya sat at the bar where I had eaten breakfast laughing at Cheren being love struck.

"What brings you guys over? I thought you were going out of town for a while." I said as I recalled a conversation a few weeks ago with Touya stating they were going to travel to Undella Town to relax. I had declined not feeling like going out after everything that had happened.

It had been a crazy six months since he left. He left. My mind began to wander back to him and I could feel tears feel my eyes. He was such a lonely kid. I still wish I had chased after him, but what difference would it make.

"That's why we didn't leave." Touya said pointing at me. I stared back confused. They didn't leave because of me. What was that all about?

"You've been locking yourself away from the past six months and we don't like it. So, Touko, you get your birthday present early this year." Touya said. Belle stood from her seat on the couch and walked over to where I was standing. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small white envelope. I took it from her hands and slowly opened it.

Inside were three plane tickets to Pewter City in Kanto.

* * *

><p>This chapter was actually suppose to be longer, but for your sake I cut it short. I hope you enjoy and please support my story.<p>

Reviews are wonderful!


	2. Decisions Decisions

Hello once again. Here is the next chapter for Compass. I must say this one is a bit long. I do hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own sadly.

* * *

><p>"<em>You've been locking yourself away from the past six months and we don't like it. So, Touko, you get your birthday present early this year." Touya said. Belle stood from her seat on the couch and walked over to where I was standing. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small white envelope. I took it from her hands and slowly opened it.<em>

_Inside were three plane tickets to Pewter City in Kanto. _

**Decisions Decisions**

Three plane tickets to Pewter City. This was completely unreal. All three of them stared at me waiting for me to say something, but I didn't know what to say! I stared at the tickets. The flight was next week exactly on my seventeenth birthday.

"Why are there only three?" I asked. If one of these tickets were for me, then that leaves two tickets and I have three friends. I messed with the tickets wondering if one of them had stuck together. If they were expecting me to choose which friend I would bring along it was going to be a hard choice. Alright, maybe not that hard, but it would totally break Cheren's heart if I brought Touya instead of him.

"Because I got another ticket." Touya started. He reached into his jacket pocket and pull out a ticket. "I've decided to go to Johto instead." He said flashing the ticket in front of my face. He was traveling to Blackthorne City in Johto.

So he wasn't going to be with us. He left early on his journey because he was indeed the oldest, but I had really hoped he would come along with us this time around.

"I don't think I should go…" I lied. Belle face dropped a bit.

"But why? I went through a lot of trouble to get those tickets. And I heard there are some many Pokemon over in Kanto. And the Gym Leaders are super strong. I bet they would give you a run for your money Touko!" Belle said. I shook my head. I didn't want to fight anymore. I just wanted to move on with my life. I just wanted to stay locked away from everything.

"I don't want to go…" I said handing the tickets back to Belle. Cheren face dropped.

"It's because of _him_ isn't it? Let him go Touko. It's obvious that he doesn't care about you because he left you!" He yelled.

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. How could Cheren say something like that? Of course he wasn't the reason. I could use those tickets and fly out there and try to find him, but then what? What would happen if I found him? What he doesn't like me the way I like him? Stupid Cheren for being stupid. I could feel my shoulders tremble with anger and sadness.

Touya stood from his seat and motioned the others to leave. He was about to close the door, but turned and quickly said something.

"You have a week to decide Touko. The choice is yours." He said before closing the door behind him and leaving me to wallow in my despair.

xoxo

Once again my mother came home with shopping bags on every arm. She dropped a few bags at the door as she went to the kitchen to put the groceries up. I helped her unpack them noticing she didn't buy as much as usual.

"Are you going somewhere mom? You didn't buy as much as usual." I said putting the milk in the fridge.

"I ran into Touya on my way to the market and he said you were going to Kanto region with Cheren and Belle next week so I only bought enough for myself. I didn't ruin the surprise for you, did I?" She said placing a giant pot on the stove preparing for tonight's dinner. I hung my head down as I replayed the afternoons conversation with my friends. I turned down their offer to go with them to Kanto because I just didn't want to deal with Pokemon for a long time.

"I'm not going…" I said. My mom frowned and began peeling and chopping carrots. I started on the potatoes while Butter begged for scraps.

"Why Touko? You always said when you were younger that you wanted to see all of the Pokemon. Kanto is a great place to travel to." She said throwing the carrots in the pot and added vegetable stock. I threw in the potatoes I had cut up and went on to the celery.

"I just don't want to…" I mumbled. My mom leaned against the counter.

"Does this have to do with that N boy?"

My face dropped a bit. Why does everyone keep thinking it has to do with him? Okay, maybe it does a little since I went on a serious emotional rollercoaster with him, but couldn't they just drop the subject. Before I could edge in a response mom had begun to talk again.

"Touko, sweetie. Listen to me. I am sure your first Pokemon adventure was tough, not just saying with raising your Pokemon but with Team Plasma. Your friends are not trying to get you to go on a trip to forget everything, but to let you get out. It has been six months since you fought against N and everyday you stayed cooped up in the house. Everyone wants you to be yourself again. Maybe getting out of the country could be good for you." Mom lectured. I rolled my eyes and put the celery in the pot and stirred it as it came to a slow boil.

"I don't know mom…" I muttered. Mom sighed and patted the back of my head.

"Well, whatever you choose to do I support you no matter what. You are my only daughter." She pulled me into a giant Beartic hug.

"MOM! LET GO! I….CA…CAN'T BREATHE!"

xoxo

The week went by in a blur. Tomorrow was the day that Touya, Cheren, and Belle would leave with or without me. I was still headstrong about not going, but they kept bugging me about it I would cave in just to get them to shut it. It was after dinner and my mom was enjoying watching TV with Butter in her lap and Oshawott by her lap. I sat at the kitchen counter flipping through a magazine when I saw an article on two Kanto trainers who were about to challenge the Kanto Champion. I read through it a bit before getting fed up and throwing the magazine on top of the others.

I hopped down from my seat and put my shoes on. "I'm going to go see Touya for a bit." I called out to my mom. It wasn't unusual for me to leave the house this late to see my friends. I walked the short distance to Touya's house and knocked on the door. His mother, already dressed in her nightgown, let me in excited to see me.

"Touko! How wonderful to see you. Touya is up in his room." She said as she walked back over to the TV. I noticed she was watching the same drama my mother was when I left. Sometimes I don't understand why she likes them so much, then again I'm not the average girl as my mom puts it sometimes.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on the second door on the left. Touya opened his door stunned to see me.

"Hi Touya. Can we talk?" I asked.

"Of course. But couldn't you call me or something?" He said opening the door more and letting me in. I plopped down on his bed and he sat next to me.

"This was more important to say in person. Plus my mom was annoying me with those stupid TV dramas." I said. Touya grabbed a bag of licorice from his nightstand and handed it to me. Whenever my mom went on one of her famous diets, Touya was always there to snitch junk food to me. I took one of the ropes and began to chew on it absentmindedly.

"What's up Touko?" He asked munching on his own. I collected my thoughts for a bit.

"Why did you guys buy tickets to Kanto?"

Touya didn't answer me right away, he just continue to chew on that damn licorice rope. I was about to pull it away from him when he finally said something.

"It's because we are worried about you Touko. You haven't been the same since you went up against N and Ghetsis. I thought it was because they were such strong opponets you just wore yourself out. But when weeks turned into months and you didn't get better, that's when I became worried."

I sat in silence now chewing on a second rope.

"I was hoping that maybe if we get you away from everything for a little while you would start to get better. That's why we decided to go to Undella Town, but then you refused. Belle was the one who suggested we go to Kanto and even bought the tickets. Although I already had my ticket to Johto. But before I left I wanted to make sure you were going to be okay. Your journey really messed you up." He said.

And he was right. Ever since my battle against N and Ghetsis I haven't been the same and I'm starting to realize it. When was the last time I went anywhere? When was the last time I did anything besides clean the house? When was the last time my Pokemon had a true battle? I hung my head in shame. I was no Pokemon trainer.

"You cared about him a lot, didn't you?" Touya asked.

I shot him a confused glance. "What?"

"N. You cared about him. And don't lie because I already know. Belle and Cheren have told me the majority of what has happened. I just don't know your side."

Touya was right again. Why was he always right? I scratched the back of my neck. Did I care about N? Sure I was sad when he left, but that was because…

Because I was worried he wouldn't be able to take care of himself. This boy was held in isolation for his entire life. He had only Pokemon to be his companions and they were mistreated by their previous trainers. He was raised to hate his own kind. He grew up in a small room filled with toys, but none ever held the satisfaction he needed.

"Yes… I do care about him. I care about him a lot." Tears filled my eyes. Why was I crying? I shouldn't be crying. I'm tough and strong. I don't cry. I pick myself back up and keep walking. Why was I crying over someone like him?

"It's okay Touko. You can cry." Touya said scooting closer to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in closer. I pressed my face against his shoulder and continued to cry my eyes out.

"I knew you had to care about him. Belle told me how you get when his name is mentioned. Touko. I won't be mad if you use the trip to find him. I'm sure you want to right?"

Argh! On the spot again. This was the third time he was right. I slowly stopped crying and hiccupped. "Touya, will you stop being right. That's the third time tonight." I said chewing on my nail. He slapped my hand away from the nasty habit and smiled.

"I've known you since the day you were born. It's only natural I know what is going on inside your head." He said poking my forehead. I smirked and slapped his hand away.

"I guess I'm going to Kanto then."

"Look. You're finally right tonight. And there's that smile I've been missing." He said poking at my cheek as my good old smile crept across my face.

I was going to Kanto tomorrow. I was going for a whole new adventure and to find N.

* * *

><p>I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and subscribed to my story. Please continue to read and support my work.<p>

Please review as always. I love to hear from my readers ;D


	3. Flying Pokemon Do Not Equal Planes

So sorry this chapter took forever to get out. I procrastinate. A lot. It went something like this.

OKAY! Time to write the next chapter. -starts writing- ... I'm getting hungry... -gets something to eat and watched TV while doing so- Oh, I want to watch some Pokemon! Oh, I want to play some Pokemon. Oh, let's go check Facebook. Let's go do this, this, and this and not work on my chapter at all.

So it took me forever to get this out. Very sorry. I hope you forgive me.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer said by Touko: Supaku does not own these characters or Pokemon. She wished Pokemon were real so she could have an excuse to not go to school :\

* * *

><p>Flying Pokemon Do Not Equal Planes<p>

On my home from Touya's house, I decided to give Belle a little call and tell her my plan. She would want to know. I walked down the dirt path, calling Belle on my Xtranceiver. It took her forever to pick up and when she did, I realized that she had probably been asleep.

"_Touko. How lovely to see you? Do you have any idea what time it is?"_ She growled at me. I laughed heartedly.

"I know it's late. But I have something to tell you." I waited for her to reply with a 'Go on' or a 'Yes?' but she kept silent waiting for me to tell her.

"I've decided to go with you and Cheren to Kanto region." I thought that maybe she had fallen back asleep because she didn't scream or jump for joy. I stood silently by my front porch waiting for her to answer.

"Belle?" I questioned hoping she didn't fall back asleep.

"_I heard you. Just a little sleepy. Why the sudden change of heart?"_

I felt my voice get caught in my throat. This was the moment I dreaded. Telling her why I had changed my mind. But Belle was my best friend and I didn't want to hide anything from her.

"Because… I'm going to find N." Belle was about to say something, but I cut her off. "I know you think this is stupid. But you don't understand Belle. I care about him. After everything I have been through with him, how can I just abandon him. Sure he left on his own accord, but guys leave girls all the time. Why shouldn't I go after him? I mean it's just that I… Well I-"

"_TOUKO BE QUIET!"_

I stared at my Xtranciever to see Belle now fully awake and slightly angry. Oh man what was she angry about? The fact that I am only going to Kanto to find N? That's probably it. She never really liked him after Team Plasma stole her Munna. It was only natural to hate him. I began to shake waiting for her yell at me.

"_I knew you liked him. This is totally romantic." _She finally said.

"Huh?" I muttered. Okay, that one took me total surprise. Did she say that my selfish desire was… romantic? And did she just say that I liked him? Alright, maybe I do a little… No, I absolutely… Possibly like him. But I am not going to get into an argument with myself because this was not the time.

"You're not mad at me? For being totally selfish and using this ticket to go find N?"

Belle shook her head. _"I'm not. Besides, you're not being selfish. These tickets were a birthday present from me and Cheren and we want you to use them however you want."_

"Wait, so you didn't get me anything else for my birthday?" I joked. Belle laughed and shook her head.

"_Maybe?"_ She teased. I sat down on my front steps and stared up at the night sky. It was a clear night, the stars sparkling brightly. It reminded me the day N left. It was after a long fought battle with both him and his father, but in the end my Pokemon proved superior and brought Team Plasma down. N left shortly after that, bursting off into the night sky. I had no idea where he had gone to, but Kanto might be a place. Maybe he was seeing how other regions act with Pokemon. I prayed they were friendly because I didn't want him hurt.

"_Touko?"_ Belle broke me off my chain of thought. I stared back at Xtranceiver. Belle had a worried look on her face now. Which was odd since she never worries.

"What is it Belle?"

"_Are you going to tell Cheren?"_

Oh yea… Cheren was coming with us as well. He has had the biggest crush on me ever since he laid eyes on me back in the third grade. Even though I have made it clear that I do not like him in the same way, he insists on serenading me every chance he gets. Telling him that I am going to find N, another guy, might piss him a bit.

"No. Just tell him I changed my mind because I finally had enough of just sitting around."

"_Wait. Why do I have to tell him?"_

"Because he likes you second. I've got to go tell my mom. Good night Belle. See you in the morning!" I said quickly and turning off the Xtranciever before Belle could get a word in. I opened the front door to see my mom still sitting on the couch, hugging a throw pillow closely, and crying her eyes out. Butter was sleeping soundly next to her with Oshawott snuggled up against her.

"I take it something went horribly wrong tonight?" I said sitting down on the armchair. Mom shook her head.

"Oh it was terrible Touko. Matt's poor Herdier was attacked and it ended with not knowing if he survived or not! I can't wait till next week to know what happened, I must know now!" She said hugging the pillow tightly. Sometimes mom acts like my age, but then again I don't even act my age. I laughed as I watched my mom get worked up over some silly TV show.

It was beginning to grow late, almost midnight, when mom said she heading off to bed. I had completely forgotten to tell her about tomorrow. As she passed by me, I reached out and grabbed her sleeve. She stopped and stared down at me.

"What's the matter Touko? Did you and Touya get into a fight?" She teased. Oh if it were only that.

"Not I was just telling you that… I've decided to go to Kanto with Belle and Cheren tomorrow."

Mom's eyes grew wide with shock. I'm pretty sure this was the last thing she wanted to hear tonight. That her only child was once again leaving her.

Or that's what I thought she would be upset about. No, she was upset because now Butter won't have a playmate anymore. I laughed as my mom told me this. Was that what she was worried about? I guess nothing can freak her out anymore after everything I went through on my first journey.

"Well, then you should go get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you and you'll need rest. But first." She said walking off to the hall closet and rummaging through it. Finally, she brought over a white package with a big black bow on top.

"This is for you Touko." She said placing it on my lap. I slid my fingers under the lid and popped it open. Inside was a hat. Pink and white with a Pokeball on it, much like my old one except it wasn't tattered and torn. Underneath it was a black jacket with pink stripes going down the arm. Finally there was a pair of new blue jean short.

New clothes for a new journey. I looked up at my mom shocked.

"Happy birthday Touko."

xoxo

I had to get up early. Very early. Way too early for my taste. Even Oshawott rejected the idea of getting up at freaking 6 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING! But it had to be done. Soon enough I was ready to head to Mistralton City to board the plane and head to Kanto. I wore the clothes mom had given me last night for my birthday. The shorts fitted perfectly and the jacket was zipped up to just below my bust line. I pulled my hair up in the usual ponytail and snaked it through the hat.

A new me for a new journey. Would N even recognize me if I found him? Or does he even want to be found? Either way, I was still going to look for him. I was already on my way to Mistralton City before I could even object. Even though most of planes there were for cargo, a few commercial planes flew in and out. We stood in the middle of the terminal staring at all the incoming and outgoing planes. Touya's was leaving first and then ours left shortly after word, so I was able to say good bye to him.

_Calling all travels to the Johto region. Please make your way to the boarding area. All Johto region travelers, please make your way to the boarding area._

Touya slung his bag over his shoulder and faced the three of us.

"Well, this is me!" He said cheerfully. He bid farewell to Belle and Cheren before reaching to me.

"Well Touko, this is it. How are you feeling?"

"A bit nervous to be honest. Never… really flew in a plane before."

Touya laughed and clapped me on the shoulder. "Touko, it' just like riding a Flying Pokemon."

I seriously doubt that by the way he was constantly laughing at me. I managed to smile but it soon fell.

"I'm going to miss you Touya. I really wished you would come with us." I said.

Touya finally got serious, for once. "Yeah, but I've always wanted to see Johto. Maybe we'll meet back up."

_Final call for all Johto region travelers. Please make your way to the boarding area. Final call for all Johto region travelers. Please make your way to the boarding area._

"I better get going. But first, happy birthday Touko." He said. He leaned forward and gave me a small peck on the corner of my lip. "Make me proud." He whispered before turning and darting off towards the boarding gate.

I felt my cheeks get hot and my heart began to pound. That was what he got me for my birthday. A lousy kiss of the cheek.

"TOUYA! I DEMAND A BETTER BIRTHDAY PRESENT THE NEXT TIME WE MEET! YOU HEAR THA! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" I screamed. All I could hear was his laughter in the distance.

xoxo

Half an hour later, it was time for us to board. They didn't let Pokemon loose on the plane so Oshawott had to return to his Pokeball before we boarded. I had decided to only travel with Oshawott leaving my other Pokemon in the care of my mom and Professor Juniper. They didn't seem to mind as much except for Cinncino and Emolga who desperately wanted to come along. But I managed to change their minds when I told them someone had to be here to watch over mom and keep Team Plasma away.

And I also brought Zekrom with me because no one could handle him except me. I took my seat by the window and stared outside. Belle sat next to me and grabbed my hand.

"Excited?" She asked. I nodded nervously and watched as the people outside boarded or put luggage down below. Being a traveler, I only took a carry-on bag. You don't need much when traveling around the world on foot.

The flight attendant made the necessary safety protocols and waited for takeoff.

I've never flown in my life. Touya did once and he mentioned it was just like riding a Flying Pokemon.

He was very wrong. Wrong indeed and I was going to make him pay for this.

* * *

><p>Wow this was a long chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or story alerted my story. I would wake up in the morning and have loads of notifications from you all again and don't forget to review! Even if it's nothing to critic, words of encouragement are always welcomed<p>

Pst. I got my splint off and the cast will come off real soon. I'll be so happy when I can finally type again and not have to peck!


	4. Welcome to the City of Rocks

Here is the next chapter. A bit long, but that's normal for me. Just want to mention something before you start reading. So if I get reviews asking about this, I will redirect you to this note.

_**Note. IMPORTANT READ PLEASE!**_

Noa= Lyra/Kotone. The reason her name is Noa in my story for a few reasons. One. I like that name and it fits her. Two. I didn't learn her name till about... Quite a while and I had gotten use to calling her Noa because that's what I call my characters. So if it's confusing, I'm sorry. Just a habit. I hope that doesn't keep you from reading my story because that would make me very sad. I can't help habit.

Disclaimer: I own nothing D:

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Welcome to the City of Rocks<p>

It was a six hour flight and when we touched down, it was late morning almost noon. We quickly retrieved our bags from the overhead compartment and headed out of the terminal. Once we had safely exited the terminal, we headed for the outdoors. Being cooped up for a long time makes me anxious and I was ready to finally see Kanto after hearing about it for many years. We reached the front gates and took our first official steps into Kanto.

The city was nestled between two mountains and it was gorgeous. People walked throughout the streets either on their way to work or hanging out with trainers and their Pokemon. So many Pokemon I have never seen before were roaming the streets with their trainers. It was just like when I had arrived at Accumula Town. I reached into my pocket and pulled out Oshawott's Pokeball. He always hated being in there, so I released him and he instantly came to me.

"Look Osha, we arrived in Pewter City. We're in Kanto now." I said. Oshawott turned around and gapped at the large city. Oshawott started walking off and we had no choice but to follow. I was not about to lose my only Pokemon in Kanto.

We walked around for a bit looking and everything and taking it all in. Oshawott was happily walking in front of us till something spooked him and he ran behind me.

"Osha?" I said startled. Oshawott cowered behind my leg. I looked in front of me to see a lavender cat sitting in front of us. It's tail was divided into two at the tip and they were constantly rubbing together.

"Aww. How cute? Who are you little guy?" Belle said stepping forward. The Pokemon jumped out of the way and made its was over to Oshawott. Oshawott clung to my leg as the Pokemon sniffed and nudged him with its nose.

"Sol! Sol! Where did you go!" Said a voice in the distance. The Pokemon perked its ears up and bounded towards the voice. A girl pushed her way through the crowd and reunited with the Pokemon. "Sol! How many times do I have to tell you? Don't run off when my back is turned." The girl said rubbing the Pokemons ear. It cried out in pleasure before turning its attention back to Oshawott.

"Wow! What kind of Pokemon is that?" The girl said. She stepped towards us and I was able to get a closer look. She wore a simple green sundress with a bright yellow flower on the hem and white boots. Her brown hair was pulled back into braided pigtails and she had straw hat on as well. She pulled out a PokeDex from her pink bag and clicked it open.

_Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach._

"Oh! You're from the Unova region. How cool." She said as she clicked the Dex shut and walked over to me.

"Is he your friend?" She asked.

"Yup! This is my Osha!" I said picking him up in my arms. Oshawott hugged me closely afraid of the stranger.

"Oh. You're so adorable. You don't have to be afraid of me Osha. Sorry Sol here scared you. She gets like that when meeting a new Pokemon." The girl said. The Pokemon named Sol sat by the girls feet and smiled. Cheren brought out his PokeDex and clicked it open.

_Espeon, the Sun Pokémon. Espeon are able to read air currents allowing it to predict the future as well as its opponents' next moves._

"Wow. And Espeon. How cool." Cherene said clicking his shut. The girl smiled.

"She's my pride and join. Besides Typhlosion. My name is-"

"I recognize you! You're Noa. The Johto Champion." Cheren exclaimed. The girl grinned and scratched the back of her neck.

"Yeah that's me. And what about you guys?" She asked.

"My name is Cheren. This is Belle." Cheren introduced.

"And I'm Touko. We're from the Unova region." I said.

"Wow. That's so cool. Hey, do you want to go get something to eat? I know this really great café just up the street." She said pointing the opposite direction. We all agreed and followed Noa to the café. When we arrived, it was a quaint setting with people enjoying sandwiches and tea. There were Pokemon by their feet eating on PokeFood and enjoying the company of others.

"This café has the best PokeFood in all of Kanto. Come on. There's an open table over there." She said leading us to the back of the café. Sol followed and settled next to her feet. We settled down at the table and Belle and Cheren released their Pokemon. Belle sent out Munna and Cheren released Liepard. Noa gapped at the new Pokemon.

"Okay. It's official. I have to go to the Unova region." She said petting Oshawott on the head. A waitress came over and took our order. She brought our drinks quickly and we watched as out Pokemon bounded.

"So what brings you to the Kanto region?" Noa asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"We just wanted to get out of Unova for a while. There was a lot of problems we got caught up in and we just needed to get away from it." Belle said. Noa nodded.

"I see. I heard about what was going over there. What was their name? Team Plasma? I never thought there would be anything worse than Team Rockt. Guess I was wrong." She muttered absentmindedly. We nodded in agreement. "Well, it's awesome that you came to Kanto. But I have to say Johto is much better. Hoenn is just as awesome and Sinnoh, well, you need to bundle up if you go there." Noa said in excitement.

"Here's your food!" The waitress said. It was a different waitress than last time. She had long light brown hair and wore the waitress uniform which was a simple black dress with white apron.

"Leaf! I didn't know you worked here!" Noa said at the girl. Leaf smiled and set our food down. "I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do in my life, so I took up a small part time job here at the café." She said.

"Let me introduce you. This is Leaf from Pallet town. Her older brother is the Kanto Champion. Leaf, this is Touko, Belle, and Cheren. They're from the Unova region." Leaf gasped when she heard we were from a region that was only accessible by plane.

"That's so cool! Welcome to Kanto!" She said pulling up a chair from an empty table. "Are you guys going to take the Pokemon Gym Challenge? If you are, you're in the right town. Brock is the first gym leader you face despite having Blue in Viridian City." She said.

"Speaking of Brock, is he here today?" Noa said looking around. Leaf shook her head. "Sorry. He's at his gym today. Some new trainers just came from Pallet town and so he's dealing with gym battles all day. He just finished one a few minutes ago. The poor kid lost and took it pretty hard. But I'm sure he'll be fine. He just needs to train his Pokemon some more." Leaf said twirling her hair.

"Did you take the Gym Challenge Leaf?" I asked. It was interesting hearing about other trainers journeys.

Leaf nodded and smiled. "You bet. My brother, Blue, and I started around the same time, so we competed to see who can complete it first. I was always two gyms behind my brother who was constantly on Blue's tail. Blue beat the Champion first, but Red took the title away from him in just a few minutes. Best Pokemon Battle ever." Leaf said grinning at a distant memory. I bet I could think of a few battles that were better, one of them being the battle between N and I.

"I think I'll take up the challenge. What about you Touko?" Cheren asked. I thought about it for a moment. It would be pretty cool to face other gym leaders, but I had another purpose for being here. I had to find N. I stared off into the distance only to be brought down to Earth by Noa's waving hand in my face.

"You still there Touko?" she laughed. I nodded.

"Maybe. I don't know. What else is there to do in Kanto?"

Noa and Leaf thought about it for a moment. Leaf started first with Noa listing things after her.

"There's the Space Museum in Pewter City."

"Battle House in Viridian City."

"Professor Oak's Lab in Pallet Town."

"Oh! The Pokemon Habitat in Fusion City."

"The Department Store in Celadon City."

"Silph Co. in Saffron City."

"The Magnet Train is pretty cool. That's in Saffron too."

"The harbors in Vermillion City are a great place to visit. Loads of Water Pokemon."

"Seafoam Islands are a great vacation place."

"Oh! The water amusement park in Cerulean City just opened." Noa stated. Amusement park? Like the Nimbasa Amusement park? Were there Ferris Wheels? Maybe N would go there.

"Noa, how do you get to Cerulean City?" I asked.

"It's really easy. Just go down Route 3 to Mt. Moon. Go through Mt. Moon and onward through Route 4. You'll eventually get there. Here. This map will help." She said pulling a map out of her bag. She laid it on the table and traced the path to Pewter City to Cerulean City with her finger. I studied it closely before standing up and grabbing my stuff.

"I'll catch up with you guys later!" I said calling from the door. Oshawott chased after me. I exited the small café before anyone could object. It was a long shot that N would be there, but it was the first place I could think of to go. The Amusement Park in Cerulean City.

* * *

><p>Hmm... Will Touko meet up with N at Cerulean City? Interesting D<p>

Also, Red is Leaf's older brother. I made them siblings because... They look very much alike and it's nice to have some siblings in there. I was originally going to have Touya and Touko be siblings, but I prefer to keep them very good friends. Also, while I was writing this, I was listening to the Pokemon Theme song. THE FIRST ONE. I miss my childhood D:

Review as always please! And Thank you to everyone who favorited, story alerted, review, and everything else you can do. It makes me very happy!


	5. Moonlit Dance

This is a really short chapter. I just wanted to throw some random stuff in before onto some plotiness funness (those are words. I just made them up so they are words now). Sorry for not posting again before I went on vacation. I went to A-Kon 22 cosplaying as Touko from Pokemon Black and White. If you would like to see pics, PM me and I'll give you links to my Facebook.

Disclaimer: I own nothing D8

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Moonlit Dance<p>

This was entirely the most stupidest thing I have ever done. I left my friends back in Pewter City with the Johto Region Champion to fill my own selfish desire of finding N only to be going on the lead of an amusement park. But it was worth a shot. When I met him in the amusement park in Nimbasa City, he always had a fascination with the mechanics. If he was in Kanto and he heard of the amusement park, what are the chances he would be there? Not looking very good.

And what if he wasn't there? I would be stuck in Cerulean City by myself in a region I didn't know. Could I go back with my friends? Would they forgive me for just suddenly leaving and going off on my own? I knew Belle would, but Cheren… I got shivers down my spine when I thought about it. But I quickly shook it off and continued walking down Route 3. There were random trainers and I quickly collected a bit more cash. Oshawott walked close behind me and it was evening when we finally reached Mt. Moon.

There was nothing big about except it was a huge mountain. I wonder if I could get through it tonight or I should wait until morning to adventure in. Being myself, I ventured in. Oshawott stayed on my heels fearing it might get lost. I picked him up and decided to carry him in my arms. The cave was dark and just a little creepy. Luckily, I had learned to carry a flash light with me wherever I went. I dug in my bag and pulled it out, flicking it on. I continued to walk onward till I felt like I was lost. I quickly reached back into my bag and pulled out a pink piece of chalk. I marked the walls with an X and took the path forking left.

"If we wonder around in circles, I will know Osha because I marked the area with an X." I said to him as he grew curious as to what I was doing. I continued to walk down the long corridors till I reached an opening. Thinking I was free, I darted outside only to discover that I was just in an opening. The air felt cool against my hot skin. Oshawott jumped out of my arms and walked around the clearing. It was a wide open space with flowers blooming in the tall grass. A giant stone stood in the middle of the clearing and the moon lit the area up. I walked towards the stone and gazed upon it.

It was ginormous. I had never seen a stone so big in my life, not even the one in Chargestone Cave.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Called out a voice in the distance. I turned to find the owner of the voice. A woman standing on the other side of the clearly was waving at me. She darted towards me and I got a better look at her. Long blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail, black shorts, and a simple yellow t-shirt. She had a baseball cap that was yellow and black on her head and she had the strangest colored eyes I had ever seen, gold.

"I never see people in the clearing before. You must have gotten real lost out there." She said.

"So I did get lost." I muttered. The girl laughed and slapped me on the back. "Not to fret! You can find your way out easier now. All you have to do is just follow the path from that cave. But before you head on out, you should see the Clefairy dance." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards where she was standing. I noticed a small cabin nestled in the corner.

"My name is Yellow by the way. What's your name?" She asked.

"Touko. And this is Oshawott." I introduced. Oshawott stood by my feet panting at how hard it tried to keep up with the fast paced Yellow.

"How adorable. I've never seen that Pokemon before. Are you from another region?" She asked. I nodded and smiled brightly. "Yeah! I'm from the Unova region." Yellow thought for a bit before stating that she never heard of the Unova region.

"I don't seemed surprised. Not many people have heard of us." I stuttered.

"Nah, I just think it's my fault really. I don't get out much nor do I mess with civilization much. I'm usually in the mountains and caves." She said pulling at her ponytail. "That's why I was surprised to see you here. But I always heard that watching a dance is better with two people." She smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I had heard some wonderful things about the Clefairy dance in Mt. Moon and was happy to be able to watch it on my first visit to Kanto.

I sat down on the soft grass and waited for the Clefairy to come out. I was eager to not only see the dance, but the Clefairy as well. Not many people get to see them and I truly felt lucky. I wished my other friends were here to see this, but I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to see it if they came with me. Cheren would probably wuss out and stay behind and Belle would follow his lead. But there was one person I was hoping would be able to see this one day. N. Where could he be?

I felt a tug on my sleeve and it brought me out of my trance. Yellow pointed towards the giant stone and I saw a Clefairy walking over to stone. I gasped at the small Pokemon, it was so adorable. We waited for others to appear and soon the area was filled with Clefairy and Clefable. I brought out my PokeDex to record this wonderful event.

Soon, one Clefairy began to sway side to side and the other joined in one by one. They were all swaying side to side and then they began to move around in a circle swaying side to side. And then they began to turn around in circles and soon were hopping. The movement was so lively and cheerful as I watched from a distance. The moon shined brightly and the stone began to glow. I gasped at the sudden light and everything came to a standstill. The Clefairy had finished their dance and they began to one by one tip toe back into Mt. Moon.

I sat there gazing at what just played before me. A beautiful dance performed by mysterious creatures that are just waiting to have their story told. I looked down at Oshawott who was beginning to drift off to sleep. Today was indeed a long day, having traveled from Unova to Kanto, running into a trainer from Johto, heading off on my own to find N, navigating through Mt. Moon, and finally seeing the Clefairy and Clefable perform a moonlit dance. I stretched out onto the grass and closed by eyes. I felt Yellow poke me in my side and I opened one eye.

"If you sleep out here, you'll catch a cold. You can stay in my cabin tonight." She said pulling me up. I scooped the already sound asleep Oshawott into my arms and walked over to Yellow's cabin.

Tomorrow, onto Cerulean City and my first step in finding N.


	6. Lost and Found

I am so sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I just haven't felt like writing. A lot has been going on and I haven't had time to sit down and just... write. So hopefully, you will like this chapter. I don't know when the next one will be written. Loads of family drama at the momentYeahYeahYeha

* * *

><p>Lost and Found<p>

I swear I had just closed my eyes and already the sun was peeping through the curtains. Well, I did stay up late and watch the Clefairy dance that night so I suppose it is logical that the sun came up a few hours later. I rolled over onto my stomach and covered my head with the pillow. I groaned and wished for the sun to go away.

"GOOD MORNING TOUKO! RISE AND SHINE, IT IS A GLORIOUS DAY!" I heard Yellow cry from downstairs. I had stayed the night at her cabin since Mt. Moon was difficult to get through at night and Oshawott demanded we go to bed.

"But I'm still sleepy. And I'm sure Osha is still asleep as well." I cried from underneath the pillow. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Yellow stood in the doorway.

"But Osha is in my hands…" She said. I peeped out from the pillow and saw the little otter Pokemon smiling in her arms.

"Traitor…" I mumbled. Osha smiled and leaped out of her arms and over to the bed. He nudged me to get up and soon I was stretching and popping every joint in my body. Even though the sleep was short, it was good. I quickly dressed and followed Yellow downstairs. She had an arrangement of food set on the table and I quickly began to dig in the glorious feast. Osha sat on his own little chair and ate the Pokemon food Yellow had fixed for him. I noticed another Pokemon sitting by Osha munching on its food. It was a small yellow rat with a lightening shaped tail and red cheeks. I brought out my PokeDex and clicked it open.

_Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings_

"How cool. Is this your Pikachu, Yellow?" I asked clicking the PokeDex close and placing it back in my pocket. Yellow nodded and picked up Pikachu and set it in her lap.

"Sure is. I've had this Pikachu since I was a little girl. Say Hi Pika. This is Touko and her Pokemon Oshawott." Yellow said. Pika hopped up on the table and walked over to me. She held her paw out for me to shake it. I gently took it in my hand and shook her paw.

"Nice to meet you as well Pika." I said.

"So where are you heading to now?" Yellow asked bringing Pika back to her food.

"I'm going to Cerulean City." I said setting down my fork. I had finished my food and was full.

"Oh, do you plan on taking on the Gym Leader there?" Yellow questioned. I thought about it for a moment. Maybe I should take on the Gym Leader just to keep Osha in shape, but I had another plan and I didn't want to get sidetracked.

"Not exactly. There's something else I have to do." I muttered. I had to find N and fast. It has been six months. Six long months since that fateful battle. What was he doing? How has he been? Yellow took note of solemn silence and didn't press on anymore. She stood up and picked up my plate and hers as well.

"Hey Touko. Before you leave, do you mind if we battle? Pika could use the exercise." Yellow said tugging at my sleeve. I hadn't had a real Pokemon battle since I fought against N and Ghetsis. I guess it was time to put that in the past and move on. I nodded in agreement and Yellow dragged me outside.

"Alright Touko! Don't hold back! I want to see everything a Unova trainer has to offer!" Yellow yelled across the field. I spotted Pika already prancing around the field warming up for what felt like an exciting battle. I knelt down to Osha and gently rubbed it's cheeks.

"Osha, I know this is our first battle since that night 6 months ago. I just want you to know that no matter what happens, you are the greatest Pokemon I could ever have. Now let's show Yellow how we do things over in Unova." I said as Osha nodded and ran out onto the field.

"This will be a one-on-on unofficial Pokemon battle. You ready Touko?" Yellow called. I nodded and Yellow made the first move.

"PIKA! AGILITY!"

I had never seen a Pokemon move so fast before. In a split second, Pika had completely vanished and darted towards Osha.

"Osha! Evade and use Water Gun!" I quickly coached. Osha tried his best, but Pika made contact and Osha was sent flying. But he quickly recovered and did and aerial attack with water gun. Pika was soaked and in a slight daze. Now was my chance.

"Osha! Water Pulse!"

Osha quickly released a sound wave that could have been more effective if we were in water, but it can still do damage on ground. A trench was created from the sound wave traveling quickly towards Pika. Yellow quickly shouted for Pika to evade, but it was too late. Pika was hit with the wave and became confused. After stumbling around a bit, she finally fell over in defeat.

"Pika!" Yellow screamed as she darted towards her fainted Pokemon. She cradled the small creature in her arms before returning it to its PokeBall. Yellow stood and made her way over to me.

"You're really strong Touko." She said holding her hand out for me to shake. We shook hands and then she told me the way to get out of Mt. Moon. We said our goodbyes and Osha and I headed out.

xoxo

We reached Cerulean City by late afternoon and I quickly stopped by the Pokemon Center to let Osha relax and recover a bit. After that, I headed out and started learning my surroundings a bit. I figured out where the stores were and I found the Gym as well. I looked at it for a bit recalling when I fought for badges in Unova. I quickly shook of the feeling and continued. There were many homes and many people. Eventually, I saw a tall Ferris Wheel in the background. I held my breath and slowly let it out.

There was the amusement park. The first stop in my journey in finding N. Was I going to find him there or was it a senseless walk here? I took another short breath and continued onward.

Even for being late in the afternoon, the place was packed. With this many people, Osha might get lost.

"Osha, return to your PokeBall. You might get lost." I looked down to see just the pavement. I looked to the other side and saw more pavement. I turned around in panic and found that Osha was indeed lost.

I just lost my only Pokemon in the Kanto Region and I had no idea where it could have run off to…

I must be the worst trainer in the world.

I started frantically running around the park trying to find him. I called his name, even went to the park police for them to help search as well. The park was beginning to close down for the night and I still hadn't found Osha. I slowly began to give up and I wondered over to the Ferris Wheel. I watched it go round and round and remembered when I first rode it with N. It was a simple Spring day and I had arrived in Nimbasa City after traveling through that desert. We were trying to find Team Plasma when he revealed to me he was the King of Team Plasma.

When he said that, he seemed so sure of himself. But after a while, every time I saw him afterwards he seemed to be questioning himself. And then came the final battle at his castle and that's when he realized maybe Pokemon and humans can get along. And then he left into the night to find the answers for himself.

How stupid can I be? He wants to find the answers for himself. He wouldn't want to see me. This was indeed stupid. I should just find Osha and go back home.

"Touko…?"

A voice called behind me. I froze. That voice. It was a voice I hadn't heard in a long time. Maybe I was imaging things, but my gut… no my _heart_ was saying it was real. I slowly turned around to see Osha in the arms of the man I was searching for.

N was standing before me once again.

* * *

><p>Yeah! N finally reappears! Please review! And thank you to everyone who subscribed!<p> 


End file.
